Wherever You Will Go: An Intermission
by PinkTribeChick
Summary: The space between . . . a bridging piece between Tribe 3: Wonderwall and its sequel Tribe 4: Galapagos.
1. Piece 1

**Title: Wherever You Will Go: An Intermission**  
**Chapter: Piece 1**  
**Fandom: **The Tribe  
**Author: **PinkTribeChick  
**Summary:** _The space between . . ._  
**Extended Summary: **An intermediate, bridging piece of sorts between _Tribe 3: Wondewall_, and the sequel for it that I never wrote entitled _Tribe 4: Galapagos._ Each section is set up sort of like a journal entry written by a different character.

**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing: **Zandra/Ryan and Jack/OC  
**Author's Notes: **Massive thanks to Brett The Mole and Ariannya for their thoughts and proofreading on various sections over the years, especially Brett, because he kept bugging me to continue and complete Wonderwall in the first place.

Enjoy, and please review! Feedback is much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** All characters, situations, and song lyrics remain the property of their respective owners. Any original characters are sole property of me, PinkTribeChick.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go: An Intermission**

_**Piece 1**_

"_So lately, been wondering . . . who will be there to take my place . . . when I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face . . . if a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all . . . then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own . . . if I could, then I would . . . I'll go wherever you will go . . . way up high, or down low . . . I'll go wherever you will go . . ."_

~The Calling~

* * *

_**7/16**_

_**4:30am**_

Alright . . . so I can't sleep again. I'm used to it by now. Atleast I think I am. I just wish I could clear my mind of all these thoughts. The clinic celebration was almost two months ago. He and I ended two months ago. And here I am, still thinking nonstop about him. When I really should be over it now. But how do you get over these kinds of feelings? How do you get over just knowing something is right? Is there a switch inside my brain that I have to wait for someone to turn off once they think I've been tortured long enough? Because I don't know how much of this torture I can take.

Just seeing him is torture enough . . . but I have to see him everyday . . . and with her, no less. Will someone please just shoot me and put me out of my misery already? I mean, I can't even think of anything to say to him anymore. What do I say? There's nothing to say when you share something that incredible with someone. When you have a bond with someone that is so strong that words aren't needed. In which case - shouldn't he be able to tell how I'm feeling then? Maybe he can tell, and he just doesn't feel the same way anymore . . . no . . . I refuse to give up hope. We will be together someday. Probably when we're old and decrepit, but hey, it's something worth hoping and living for . . .

Oh who am I kidding?!

I'm miserable and I know it! But I'm a grown woman, married to someone else, with a child of my own. I have no choice but to keep going. Even if with each passing day I feel like I'm sinking farther and farther into this big black mud hole.

I'm going to try to go to sleep now, even though Lex is snoring like a buzz saw. More later . . .

_**Zandra**_

* * *

_**That's it for now! Please review – I'm anxious to hear your thoughts! And thanks for reading!**_


	2. Piece 2

**Title: Wherever You Will Go: An Intermission**  
**Chapter: Piece 2**  
**Fandom: **The Tribe  
**Author: **PinkTribeChick  
**Summary:** _The space between . . ._  
**Extended Summary: **An intermediate, bridging piece of sorts between _Tribe 3: Wondewall_, and the sequel for it that I never wrote entitled _Tribe 4: Galapagos._ Each section is set up sort of like a journal entry written by a different character.

**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing: **Zandra/Ryan and Jack/OC  
**Author's Notes: **Massive thanks to Brett The Mole and Ariannya for their thoughts and proofreading on various sections over the years, especially Brett, because he kept bugging me to continue and complete Wonderwall in the first place.

Enjoy, and please review! Feedback is much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** All characters, situations, and song lyrics remain the property of their respective owners. Any original characters are sole property of me, PinkTribeChick.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go: An Intermission**

_**Piece 2**_

* * *

Dear Zandra . . . no, no . . . my dearest Zandra . . . yeah, that's it . . . my dearest Zandra . . . I miss you more than words can say. Each time I see you, my heart aches, for we are unable to be together. I cannot sleep at night for thoughts of you filling my head and my dreams. I love you so much. I hope you're doing alright. We haven't really had much of a chance to talk lately, and though it seems like you're avoiding me, I know you've got something you're wanting to say. I don't know what it is, but I know you have something to tell me. And whatever it is, don't be afraid to say it. Don't be afraid to talk to me. You're my best friend, and I need you in my life.

I promise you, someday, we will be able to be together. I don't know when, but someday soon. Things will be better than they are now. "I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve for sweet . . ." Wait a minute! Why am I quoting Shakespeare? Stuff this, I'm starting over again.

Alright . . .

_Dear Zandra,_

_I love you. Please don't give up hope - we'll be together!_

_Ryan_

Oh, boy . . . Kina is screaming again. I have to hide this where Salene won't find it. My trouser pocket . . . yeah, that's it. Alright, now to fix a bottle for Kina . . .

* * *

_**That's it for now! Please review – I'm anxious to hear your thoughts! And thanks for reading!**_


	3. Piece 3

**Title: Wherever You Will Go: An Intermission**  
**Chapter: Piece 3**  
**Fandom: **The Tribe  
**Author: **PinkTribeChick  
**Summary:** _The space between . . ._  
**Extended Summary: **An intermediate, bridging piece of sorts between _Tribe 3: Wondewall_, and the sequel for it that I never wrote entitled _Tribe 4: Galapagos._ Each section is set up sort of like a journal entry written by a different character.

**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing: **Zandra/Ryan and Jack/OC  
**Author's Notes: **Massive thanks to Brett The Mole and Ariannya for their thoughts and proofreading on various sections over the years, especially Brett, because he kept bugging me to continue and complete Wonderwall in the first place.

Enjoy, and please review! Feedback is much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** All characters, situations, and song lyrics remain the property of their respective owners. Any original characters are sole property of me, PinkTribeChick.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go: An Intermission**

_**Piece 3**_

* * *

**Dream Life Of An Angel: Lysette's Online Journal**

**KEEP OUT - THIS MEANS YOU, JACK!**

_**7/16**_

_**5:00am**_

It's exactly 2 days and 7 hours until Jack and I get married. Almost two months since he asked me to marry him. And I'm still not entirely used to the idea. Is this normal, to be this scared of getting married? I wish there was someone around that I could ask. Someone with a little bit more life experience, unlike Amber, Salene, or Zandra. Like an adult woman, maybe?

I'm not even sure what it is about getting married that scares me. It's not that I don't love Jack. I do. I love him more than life itself. I'm just not sure I'm ready or willing to spend the rest of my life with him. Or with any guy, for that matter. I mean, forever is a really long time. Really, really long. That just baffles me to pieces. I asked Amber how she deals with the fact that she's going to spend the rest of her life with Bray, and she says that she deals with it like she does with everything else in their marriage - she takes it one day at a time. But I'm an impatient and restless sort of person, so I don't know if I could do that. But I'm going to try . . .

Ilse's getting so big these days. I swear, with each passing day, she looks a little bit more like my mother, which is sort of creepy at times. She has the same blue eyes and curly blonde hair as my mom, and the same sweet smile. Todd noticed it, too, and said that he's glad that atleast one of our parents seems to live on in our daughter. I'm glad, too. It's hard, knowing that they won't be here to see me get married, or watch their granddaughter grow up. They'd be so proud of her. And me, I hope . . .

Oh . . . I was looking at this CD I found in the bookshop that was on jewelry, and I found a picture of a ring that looks quite a bit like my engagement ring. Not that anyone will ever see this journal, but it's more just for my own sentimental value. So here it is:

_**(The link to the picture of the ring is posted on my profile)**_

What do you think? It's called a Claddaugh ring. It's Celtic or something. Anyway . . . I really like it. It's simple, but elegant.

Well, I'd better go. Trudy's hollering for me, so I guess she's finished the alterations on my wedding dress. Wish me luck - I'm definitely going to need it to get through this! I'm so SCARED!

_**Lysette**_

* * *

_**That's it for now! Please review – I'm anxious to hear your thoughts! And thanks for reading!**_


	4. Piece 4

**Title: Wherever You Will Go: An Intermission**  
**Chapter: Piece 4**  
**Fandom: **The Tribe  
**Author: **PinkTribeChick  
**Summary:** _The space between . . ._  
**Extended Summary: **An intermediate, bridging piece of sorts between _Tribe 3: Wondewall_, and the sequel for it that I never wrote entitled _Tribe 4: Galapagos._ Each section is set up sort of like a journal entry written by a different character.

**Rating: **Teen  
**Pairing: **Zandra/Ryan and Jack/OC  
**Author's Notes: **Massive thanks to Brett The Mole and Ariannya for their thoughts and proofreading on various sections over the years, especially Brett, because he kept bugging me to continue and complete Wonderwall in the first place.

**This is the last piece of **_**Intermission**_**, and frankly, I don't think I'm ever going to write that sequel – my muse for **_**Wonderwall **_**is long gone, even if the ideas are still there. Sorry!**

Enjoy, and please review! Feedback is much appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** All characters, situations, and song lyrics remain the property of their respective owners. Any original characters are sole property of me, PinkTribeChick.

* * *

**Wherever You Will Go: An Intermission**

_**Piece 4**_

* * *

_**7/16**_

_**10:00 AM**_

She's getting cold feet. I can see it in her eyes. _*sighs*_ Why does this always happen to ME?! Just when I think things are all good and finally starting to settle down, something goes wrong again. And in this case, it just happens to be my fiancee getting nervous and wanting to back out 2 days before we're supposed to get married. And no, she hasn't said anything at all to make me think this. I just know her well enough to know what she's thinking. As if that isn't sign enough that we should be together.

What I'm babbling on about is simply the fact that I have no idea what to say to her to make her feel better. To be honest, I'm just as scared as she is, if not more so. I'm taking on more than just a wife here - I'm taking on a daughter, as much as I love her, and all the baggage that comes along with her. Baggage being her father, Todd, and his fiancee, my ex-girlfriend, Ellie. Why can't I just be rid of Ellie once and for all? Must I always have her in my life as a constant reminder of the hell that was my first relationship?! I mean, really, can I get a break here? _*takes deep breath, trying to calm down*_

Alright, what to say to Lysette to make her feel better . . . I'm drawing a complete blank here. I'll come up with something eventually. Probably when it's too late, and she's already left me at the altar alone, but I'll come up with something. I have to.

I frankly don't think I could ever bear losing her or Ilse. I love them both so much. I am the person I am now because of Lysette. I'm a better person. And I'm a father, which is something I never thought I would be. And I'm loving every minute of it, even though I do have to share the role with Todd. I want to spend my life taking care of Lysette and Ilse, loving both of them with everything I have. And I think Lysette knows that, but maybe I need to say it again, just to reassure her. I don't know.

I'm on Ilse-Watch while Lysette and Trudy are working on Lysette's dress, so I'd better go check on Ilse. If my watch is correct, she should be getting hungry right about . . . now. _*laughs*_ Ilse just started crying, so I guess I'm right. And I'm off . . .

_**Jack**_

* * *

_**That's it for "Intermission"! Please review – I'm anxious to hear your thoughts! And thanks for reading!**_


End file.
